Nagi Sanzenin
Nagi Sanzenin is the only heir to the Sanzenin fortune because she is the only survivor of the family besides her grandfather. She isn't just your average "rich girl". Calling her "rich" would be selling her short. The "Sanzenin fortune" is so large, throwing away 20 trillion yen in a red herring investment is considered a prank. Moreover, Nagi fell for that "prank" when she was a child - she's 13 now, and by far wiser. She doesn't particularly desire the inheritance. However, other people do want that wealth, and will acquire it by any means necessary, leading to many complications for Nagi, the least of which involve kidnappings and atte mpted assassinations. Hayate, her butler, is indebted to her, so Hayate always save Nagi (his mistress) from any accident, kidnapping, or assassination. Even though Hayate himself attempted to kidnap her for ransom money, Nagi has a crush on Hayate ever since she first met him in the kidnapping situation. Background and Personality Nagi is a sh ort-tempered, spoiled, anti-social or socially withdrawn, hates to lose and to admit her faults, has a considerably hard time confessing her true feelings towards Hayate/or anything in the fact of the matter, she acts immature a large portion of the time but is ultimately a good, educated girl. She is good at finance and likes to learn. Her mind is possessed with her own. She cares for her family and friends, but she doesn't want to show her concern directly. She usually tends to show her concern with "formal words", for example, "I help you because you are my butler, and a master or mistress should provide his or her butler's needs." In short, she is a tomboy and tsundere hikkikomori princess. Since going outside is very dangerous because of her status, Nagi favors staying at home. Not liking company in general, she lives away from her grandfather in a "small" (compared to the main Sanzenin estate) mansion with minimal staff. Despite her Otaku NEET-like lifestyle, she is intelligent enough to skip 3 grades at school, which even turns out to be one of Tokyo's most prestigious academies. She has an otaku-level hobby with manga, anime and video games, and draws her own manga which is called Millennium Legend: Magical Destroy. Her Otaku-level is high enough that she has submitted entries for multiple amateur manga competitions, though her entries never won. Her art is decent (she started drawing almost from when she was a toddler) but her sense of plot is incomprehensibly warped, not to mention her art style is odd at best. Her genres clash and she draws a magical girl story in the style of a Shonen Manga, Magical Destroy (read: very muscular, very masculine magical girl named Britney who behaves more like a samurai). Only her best friend, Isumi, and a wanderer ghost, Linn Regiostar, can read and understand her manga. Because of her pampered existence, she lacks any worldly knowledge and is even incapable of looking after herself. In an episode, with the absence of both Maria and Hayate, she was shown to be incapable of even making a cup of tea on her own, wrecking the mansion in the attempt. Nagi is mortally afraid of the dark (due to an incident with Isumi). So, she shares her bed with Maria in the nights. She has a poor sense of direction and has a tendency to get lost when she is on her own, even inside her own mansion. She also doesn't like swimming. While Hayate always reminded her to go outside and gather experiences on outside world, she always thought that will be boring or she always lost and risk being kidnapped. Which Maria always states to her that without Hayate she will always lost or in danger. Nagi likes to do what she likes to do, but mostly what she likes to do is not so good for her future. She is hard to control, even Maria who has lots of talents can't control her. But Hayate, her average educated and insensitive butler, who saved her from the kidnappers and the mafia, is able to convince her to go to school, do exercise, have many friends, etc. He helps Nagi to be a better person. He saved both her life and her lifestyle. In short, Hayate is her savior. Sakuya Aizawa is Nagi's cousin. Sakuya is a talkative, cheerful girl. Her first accouter with Nagi was on a party when Nagi was about 4-6 years old. Sakuya saw Nagi was gloom, so she decided to talk to her. Isumi Saginomiya is Nagi's best friend. Probably she is her best friend. Isumi is a quiet girl, who easily gets embarrassed. She met Nagi on party that held because Yukariko's health became better when Nagi was about 5-6 years old. Nagi showed Sakuya her manga and got insulted by her. Nagi threw her manga to a trash bin. She cried and decided to stop drawing manga. But Isumi picked it up, read it and was interested. She asked Nagi for the next chapter. Nagi was touched. Wataru Tachibana is Nagi's friend and fiancé. Wataru is a blunt, responsible kid. He owned a DVD rental in the middle of Tokyo. His first accouter with Nagi hasn't been explained. He had many fights and argumentations with Nagi. Story On Christmas Eve, Nagi runs into the male lead Hayate Ayasaki, a poor 16-year-old boy who has just been given a huge debt by impossibly irresponsible parents and is on the run from the Yakuza. In his desperation, Hayate tries to kidnap her for ransom and in the process declares that he "wants" her, which Nagi mistakes for a love confession. One thing leads to another and Hayate ends up rescuing Nagi from some real kidnappers. She then returns the favor by paying off Hayate's debt to the Yakuza for him and has him become the (very competent) junior butler at her mansion to pay off his debt. Hayate remains unaware that his mistress has a crush on him because of the unresolved misunderstanding. Nagi gets very jealous when Hayate swoons over Maria (her maid) or when she catches him in other suspicious situations. At other times, she spaces out in romantic/cross-dressing thoughts over Hayate and has trouble finding words during romantic moments they share. Two days later, after hired by Nagi, Klaus wanted to test Hayate's ability because Klaus wanted to hire a butler for Nagi, but Nagi already hired someone else. Nagi didn't mind. She said her imagination about Hayate. She said Hayate had many kinds of transformations, which of course, Hayate denied. That made Nagi a bit disappointed. Klaus, Maria, and Nagi discussed about Hayate's test. Hayate doubted if he can pass it because they talked about an impossible test. But Nagi cheered him up. Hayate decided to live up to Nagi's expectations. Apparently, his test was to beat a robot-maid. Nagi examined the robot-maid, and then gave bad comments bout the robot-maid. The robot-maid became angry and punched Nagi, but Hayate saved her by carrying her on his arms and jumped backward. And then the duel began. Hayate versus The robot-maid. Hayate won by sacrificing his body. He lost his concious. Fortunately, he backed to normal the next day. After the test, the next day, Nagi was waken up by Hayate. Nagi blushed and scolded Hayate for being impolite by entering a girl's room when the girl is sleeping. Nagi saw Tama, her cat-indentified tiger, was sleeping beside her. That answered Nagi's question about the warmness when she was sleeping. Hayate was surprised and told Nagi that Tama was tiger, not a cat. But Nagi didn't listen to him. Hayate talked too much about Tama. Tama was annoyed and ran after Hayate. Nagi yelled Tama to stop. She told Tama if he wanted to play, then he should play outside. So Tama bit Hayate's clothes and carried him with him jumped to the window. Hayate smacked Tama down from the sky. Klaus who appeared suddenly challenged Hayate; if Hayate can't beat Tama, then Hayate would be fired. Klaus still doubted Hayate's ability. That made Nagi irritated, so she approved. The battle was so long until Maria appeared, she was angry that her garden was destroyed because Tama and Hayate fighting in there. Maria knew it was Klaus and Nagi's fault. After telling Tama's history to Hayate, she left Hayate with Tama nearby her garden, and then went to Nagi and Klaus place. Meanwhile, after knowing Tama's history, Hayate understood Tama's condition and telling him if their fates are simillar. But suddenly, Tama stood up and denied it. Hayate surprised that Tama can talk. He told Nagi and the others he surprised that Tama can talk. Nagi apologized for making him nuts. At the end of the year, after reading a comic about a couple watching sunrise together, Nagi was motivated and wanted to see sunrise of the new year with Hayate at Kujukurihama beach without any interview from anybody. Nagi secrectly sneaked to his room to talk to him. Because of that, Hayate shocked when he took a nap on his bed, he found Nagi. Nagi said to him that she wanted to see the sun alone with him at the beach. Hayate is confused with his Mistress requested and asked for a reason, which made Nagi mad. He had no choice, Hayate followed her order. They went to the beach by a bicycle because Nagi didn't want the others to know and interview them. At the mansion, Klaus paniced because he can't find Nagi. Maria checked her room and found her manga opened. She read it and understood what happen, and then calmed Klaus down. In the other place, outside is too cold for Nagi, so she change the bicycle to a yakata-guruma carriage, which made Hayate more and more confused. They finally arrived to the beach. Hayate was very exhausted, but because he is the main hero, he'll get well sooner or later. Nagi was enjoying the beach, so Hayate asked a permission to leave to buy some coffees. She permitted him. Hayate found a vending machine, but unfortunately, he forgot his wallet, and luckily, Maria appeared. A helicopter on the sky explained how she got there. She gave him his wallet and said happy new year to him. Hayate cheered up and went back to Nagi, but unfortunately, Nagi was sleeping. That made her missed the sunrise. Hayate brought the sleeping Nagi back to the mansion by a train. Poor Nagi. On the beginning of the year, Nagi was suggested by Maria to deliver her new year's greetings by visiting her grandfather's main mansion. Nagi expressed her disgust on her face as her reply. Hayate didn't know who her grandpa is and asked Nagi about it. Nagi explained it in her way, which made her grandpa, Mikado, looked so intimidating and powerful like a tycoon of tycoons, which made Hayate afraid. When Nagi and her company (Maria, Hayate and Sakuya) arrived there, Hayate was captured as "a suspicious person with poor-looking face" by the guards. Nagi told the guards that Hayate was Himegami's replacement. In the living room, Nagi told Hayate to leave for some fresh air because she was going to change cloths to see her grandpa. A moment later, Mikado met her and asked if she wanted the Sanzenin family inheritance or not. She refused it, but she welcomed his premature death, which made Mikado sad. Mikado decided to inherit the Sanzenin family inheritance to the person who can make Nagi apologizes in tears. Mikado got Nagi's nerve. She chose death than doing such embarrassing things. Nagi didn't want to stay any longer, so she went to call Hayate. When she met him, Hayate was fighting against a person, Gilbert. Gilbert asked her tear-filled apology. Nagi refused even he begged her. Having no choice, Gilbert attacked Hayate with a sword because Mikado told him if Nagi would start to cry if he hurts Hayate. Hayate evaded it. Nagi surprised. She warned Gilbert not to harm Hayate, yet Gilbert was still attacking Hayate, but Hayate evaded all of them. Hayate fought back. He kicked him right in his face. One hit knocked out. On that time, Hayate determined his current life to protect Nagi. He asked Nagi for her approval. Nagi misunderstood that demand as a proposal, which made her blushed and steamed. Nagi gladly accepted it and thanked him. Nagi's only surviving family is her grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, who made a theme park with most of the rides are for 140 cm or higher as a present for her birthday and whom she greatly dislikes. The author wrote that her parents died due to an incident on her biography in Volume 1, but she said that her mother died from a disease and her father died when she was too young to remember him. She regards her maid, Maria, as a mother or older sister figure, and warns Hayate not to touch Maria in any indecent way or dying will be the least of his worries. She has a white pet tiger, Tama, whom she regards as a cat & family member and a real cat, Shiranui, who is the newest family member. Her mother, Yukariko Sanzenin, is shown in Volume 12 of the manga. Yukariko resembles Hayate which is why Nagi is so fond of him according to Isumi's mother, Hatsuho. Nagi's grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, decided to engage Wataru as Nagi's fiance without consulting Nagi. Both Nagi and Wataru don't want to marry each other, but the engagement can't be dissolved, except if both of them have another pair. For example Hayate for Nagi, and Isumi, Nagi's best friend who Wataru loves, for Wataru. Sadly, Isumi doesn't have any interest in Wataru, but in Hayate, because Hayate looks like her favorite television superhero in her mind. And she thinks Wataru likes Nagi and hasn't realized the truth. In Volume 3, Nagi mistook Hayate's word about "like" and "play". She became angry and sold Hayate, for 150,000,000 yen, to Isumi. In short, the early misunderstanding things was cleared, Isumi gave up Hayate, and Hayate went back to work for Nagi. One day, Nagi met Ayumu Nishizawa in her backyard. That was her first time to meet Ayumu. There was Hayate too. She asked Hayate who Ayumu is. And in the same time, Ayumu asked Hayate who Nagi is. Hayate explained them. He answered Nagi's question, "She is my friend from my previous highschool." And then he answered Ayumu's question, "She is my Mistress." Nagi and Ayumu noticed that they are rivals and began the spirit battle. Nagi summoned a dragon as her spirit and Ayumu summoned a hamster as her spirit. Just as you can see, Ayumu's spirit, a hamster, didn't last long. The dragon ate it in a blink. Ayumu lost, but didn't give up. She said that she'll bring a stronger hamster. Hayate was dumbfounded. He didn't know what's happening because that was a girl fight. Nagi worried about losing him and asked him if he is going to leave. Hayate answered her that he won't leave because he doesn't have anywhere to go. Start from there, Nagi used "hamster" to call Ayumu. One day, she was upset and decided to go outside to calm her heart. She met Ayumu in the way and called her hamster. Ayumu definitely didn't accept it. She asked about Nagi. After hearing the basic information about her, she became jealous. Nagi left her, but Ayumu stopped her because she thought if she let her go, that means she is a completely loser. Ayumu challenged her to a karaoke contest. Knowing that it was Nagi's first time to go to a karaoke house, Ayumu thought that she is going to win easily. Ayumu first sang got a bad score, but she still optimist. In the other hand, Nagi got the perfect score. There's no way for such an extremely rich girl like Nagi will lose to a commoner in a talent competition. She was trained by professionals singers and musicians. At the end, Nagi won, but Ayumu was still not going to give up. Their meeting ended up with smile from both side. In the OVA Season 2, the entire recurring cast is iinvited to the private beach inside the Sanzenin estate. Just as Nagi is about to join in the fun, she starts to fe el shy about it and Hayate tries his hardest to convince her about the beauty of the beach. As Nagi is ready to go into the open water, she finds out that Hayate is being spied on by other girls. When she runs out into the harbor, an evil spirit enters her body and flies out into the sky. After Hayate rescues her, they find themselves stranded on an island, but after they find Maria there, Hayate realizes just how big the Sanzenin estate is. In 1st of February, Nagi and Hayate participate in free style marathon and gained 2nd place. after that, Hayate went to training to tiger den butler. After she heard another girl voice when she call Hayate, she went to that place. The day before Valentine's Day, Nagi tries to make chocolate for Hayate and skips school. After failing herself to make chocolate, she tells Hayate to make chocolate for her. In Hinagiku's birthday, Nagi give a present to Hinagiku, and being kidnapped by Kotetsu. Nagi wakes up after her dream where she became number three spot in the Hayate the Combat Butler character rankings and Hinagiku became the top spot. Nagi decided to take Hayate and Maria on a trip to visit a mysterious meteorite that seems to enhance growth, along with other special powers. Later Nagi, Hayate, and Maria went to Izu, Nagi meets up with Ayumu after eating at a ramen shop. Ayumu lets Nagi ride on the back of her bike to take her to the next train stop. Nagi and Ayumu meet some hit men who say to take out Nagi but do not know which one is her due to both of them having pigtails. Ayumu pedals away from her bike, and Hayate is on the same road looking for them. Nagi decided to help the alien, Maya, to find its misplaced spaceship. Nagi and Maya find the speceship at the Saginomiya's place, where Hayate had agreed to Ginka so that he could give blood to Isumi to restore her powers. Nagi accidentally boards on the spaceship, luckily Hayate saves her. When Maya sends Hayate and Nagi home, Hayate encounters Nagi's mother, Yukariko, in a dream and finds out the reason why Nagi comes to Shimoda every year is to remember the anniversary of her mother's death. After that, Nagi introduces Hayate to her mother. Nagi, having woken up afternoon for all of spring break. After Hayate accidentally breaks his cellphone, Hayate and Nagi go shopping in Shinjuku to replace it, Nagi gets lost, although she vehemently denies it, and is directed to the lost child section of the electronics store. Nagi challenges the boys there to duel with the Hayate the Combat Butler Trading Card Game; she wins and tells the boys to call her "boss", after which Hayate arrives to pick her up. Nagi started part time job at Cafe Donguri (where Hayate made cookies on White Day) because she want to give a present on Hayate's birthday with her hard work, in Sakuya's birthday, Nagi and Hayate arrived, then Sakuya wanted Hayate to perform. After seeing Sakuya play with her younger siblings and her father, Nagi leaves. Later Hayate talk to Nagi and cheer her up (with his bad joke). Then they watch some beautiful fireworks, and in the next day, Nagi got sick. she was forced to rest coming down with a fever after a day of hard work. Nagi asks Hayate to do something that makes her sleepy. She asks Hayate to get her some Pocky and attaches a hidden camera to his tie for entertainment. Nagi and Maria watch as Hayate's terrible luck forces him to undergo a string of unfortunate events. Later, a new semester in Hakuou begins, though Nagi is still unwilling to attend. Nagi, Hayate and many more went to Mt. Takao, after that, many things will happen. During Golde n Week, Nagi, Hayate and Maria travel to Myoknos island. In first trip, they walk around in the city, later Nagi, Hayate and many more go to the last trip in athens. nagi sensed hayate feel not good when they arrived in Athens, she talk to hayate and decided destroy Hayate's King's Jewel and make a promised they always together, after that, they prepared to go back to Japan, but Nagi's hat is stolen again by a bird. Then she met Athena. After back from golden week trip, Nagi decided to leave her mansion. she order Hayate to find new house with 20 million yen, later Nagi, Hayate and Maria stay in violet mansion and start new life. Nagi prepared a plan to get money first with rent violet masion (with butler service), she got a first tennant (Chiharu) beacuse her house get burned by her parents, then later a girl come to rent, but that girl made nagi get pissed and she is being kicked out. The second plan, Nagi try to sell her Doujinshi to public, Nagi want to show her hard work to Ashibashi sensei. but she realized her hard work is not good and made Nagi shock. Later Chiharu try to cheer her with go to Doujinshi covention. In there, Nagi got challenged by someone to sell Doujinshi in next covention on 12th of June, Nagi accept the challenged, then Nagi and Chiharu go to see author the Doujinshi they sale today. Later Nagi gets her spirit again to draw manga again. Nagi is thinking for her manga theme, and she made Hayate crossdress again (using Ayumu's clothes). Later, she met Ruka in the Violet Mansion. Nagi talk with her normally and admire her, then Nagi is going work hard to draw again, and asked Chiharu and Ayumu for advice. First Nagi decide to make 50 copies for her doujinshi. Thanks to Ayumu, Nagi decided to made 1000 copies to her doujinshi, she'll bring some money for prepare all and make some website to her stealth marketing for her doujinshi. Alter Ego Mask the Money This alter ego is only used once in Chapter 5, by simply wearing a small mask and frilly clothing. Nagi became Mask the Money in order to save Hayate from the "very nice people", The Yakuza. Her ability was to solve problems with money. The Undefeatable One within The Territories of East, West, South, North, and Central (according to translation from Viz media) This alter ego is only used once in Chapter 47, by simply carrying a book titled "Special Deadly Technique". Nagi became "The Undefeatable One within The Territories of East, West, South, North, and Central" in order to teach Hayate to master some deadly techniques. Knowing that Hayate wanted to master deadly techniques in order to show it to Hinagiku, Nagi burns the book cause of jealousy. Quotes *(About Maria 149) "Ugh...that Maria...minding other people's business." *(About Hayate when he said about Maria's disguise) "That boy, he can be so tactless." *"Hayate is such a jerk for leaving me alone like this." *(Referring to Himegami) "This guy is a total idiot." *(Referring to Hayate) "Let's hire him as my butler for Himegami's replacement." *"Hayate please stay with me, until the very end." *(To Ayumu) "Just to tell you that Hayate belongs to me!" *(Referring to Ayumu's photo sticker with her and Hayate in it) "What is this?! Why is there a photo of you and Hayate in it?!" *"Hayate, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" *(To Hayate) "On your birthday I'll get you a watch, I'm making a solemn promise to that." *"Of course, Hayate is my butler and he always saves me." *(Referring to her mother) "I had a dream of her for a long time, it's been eight years since she passed away, well I'm thirteen now." *(To her mother's grave) "Mother, this is Hayate Ayasaki, he's my new butler, isn't he great?" *(Referring to the star that her mother pointed at) "Last time you told me the same story, you were pointing at Arcturus from Bootes." *"Enough of the height thing!" *(Referring to Wataru's height) "Just as I expected, I'm way more shorter than he does." *"I'm Nagi Sanzenin, want me to draw you a picture or something?" *(Referring to Maria's outfit for the trip to Shimoda) "I don't think so, why don't get out of those ridiculous PJs and back to your maid outfit." *(To Tama when he was a cub) "I Nagi Sanzenin, will swear that I will be your mother until the very end. I will protect you, and look after you with all of my heart." *(To Ayumu) "In other words, you have bad comprehension and suck at giving up, and so your grades are bad and you can't get over Hayate." *"This is why I hate going outside, because it's too dangerous." *"I will be buying it with the money I save up from my part-time jobs, which I will be starting today!" *"Why do we want to keep such huge and dangerous animals as pets?" *(Shouting at Hayate) "Are you an idiot?!" *(Referring to Hayate's joke) "Those who think you can get people to laugh with that should be born as toilet paper rolls in their next lives." *(To Ayumu) "Stop bragging about being normal!" *(To Maria) "I-I could have made tea for myself. But this time, I let my guard down a little." Additional Information *"Nagi" means "windless or calmness", which seems to be the contrast to Hayate, which means "gust of wind or squall". However, according to Nagi in a 4-koma on the cover of Volume 13, she was named as such because her mother "wished that she'd mow down ("Nagi") everything in this world". *Nagi makes a cameo appearence in Zettai Karen Children anime, the same studio who produce Hayate, in episode 9 and 26 with Hayate. In episode 33, Nagi appears again with Hinagiku, Chiharu, Risa and Miki. *Nagi made a cameo appearance in Shakugan No Shana-Tan 2, with her saying, "Stupid Hayate! Idiot, idiot!". More Picture look here in gallery Navigation Category:Characters